<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whoever you came from, i will love you like you're mine by i_dont_know_why_im_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587873">whoever you came from, i will love you like you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_know_why_im_here/pseuds/i_dont_know_why_im_here'>i_dont_know_why_im_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Babies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, no beta I have no friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:03:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_know_why_im_here/pseuds/i_dont_know_why_im_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox doesn't know what to say to Riyo's child.<br/>first fic ever!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Original Female Character(s) &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, Past Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox, Riyo Chuchi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whoever you came from, i will love you like you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't hate or love fox, he's either all or nothing for me. hes either a hero or villain. first fic, i have a draft thats multichapter and much more comedic and stuff.<br/>this oneshot isnt going to be canon in my own timeline (by that i mean this isn't in the actual plot of my other fics)<br/>i did it for the girls and the gays thats it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stares at the child, who has clutched his outstretched finger with its tiny hands. He does not say anything, too deep in thought to say anything. Furrowing his brow, Fox gazes at the young child, who is now babbling incoherently. The young Pantoran infant, who Riyo has named Rin Aerex, looks back up at him with a look of naivety and innocence, smiles toothlessly. He knows that Riyo and Blythe will bring Rin up correctly, but he cannot shake the feeling in his stomach that makes it feel bottomless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't you be mine?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question is to nobody in particular. He knows it sounds bitter, or strange. The child is unknowing of the internal conflict that Fox is feeling, nor does he feel the turmoil that has ridden him for as long Riyo quietly whispered to him that she was queer. Since she told him she had never really loved him like he did during their relationship. He loved her. He loved Riyo, for all her quiet mutterings to herself as he drove them home from the Senate building. He loved her for the small scar on her back, for the light purple strand of hair that would fall on her face, covering one of those beautiful golden eyes. To this day, he could not contain the small part of him that still pined for her, which selfishly hoped she'd stay with him. But he knew keeping her there with him would tear them both apart. He knew, even if she never told him about her attraction to women and attraction to women only, or her love for Blythe Miredina, the childhood friend of Ahsoka Tano. Blythe Miredina, the new senator who came from the Outer Rim, the woman who spoke for her people, the woman who was not in it for the money but for the benefit of her own planet, the woman who was a good person that Fox still couldn't help to hate. He knew, he knew so well that keeping her there would destroy everything, would destroy her, would destroy that beautiful, strong woman that lived for her people. So he accepted it, no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much it pained him to say goodbye to what they had, to her herself. But here he stands, fighting back the pain for the small baby that looks up to him now with shiny amber eyes, smiling, unaware of the turbulent world outside. The child which will have the childhood he never had.</p><p>"He is a happy one, isn't he."</p><p>He turns, and sees the woman he doesn't know what to say to. Blythe Miredina, a woman of strength and courage that radiates safety and strength. Her arms are crossed, her lightly muscled silhouette leaning against the doorframe. Her raven-black hair is messy, messier than the photos in the holonews that show a senator walking through the streets holding Rin, smiling widely at the paparazzi and yet sheltering her son from the prying eyes of the press. Her hair ends in a sapphire blue, one that faintly reminds him of the paint on the 501st's helmet. He wonders where Rex is. <em>Probably with Ahsoka, they're so happy and lovestruck</em>. The thought's faintly salty, but he's happy for both. He is interrupted by his thoughts by Blythe's footsteps. She is as tall as him, but he looks up at her with wonder. <em>Probably because I'm sitting down.</em> She is a hotshot senator, after all. One who showed up out of nowhere but was obviously experienced. She sits down next to him, lovingly staring at her child.. Her child. He should get over this bitterness, really.</p><p>She gently lifts Rin. "You know, he really seems to like you." Fox doesn't comment, unsure of what to say to her. Right before he finally opens his mouth to speak, Blythe cuts in. "You know, it's okay if you don't like me too much." She says, nonchalantly. Her tone catches Fox off guard. Fumbling for words, he stutters. "I don't hate you. It's just so..." He trails off, looking away awkwardly. "I agree. You seemed so in love with her, and she still talks about you in such a praising tone." His eyes widen, his cheeks growing reddish in color. "In a way, I'm sorry. I don't really have words to really say sorry, or something along those lines. I know you loved her. It was so wholesome and happy, and I know you probably don't think about me in the best light." Her tone is not accusing, rather calm and collected. "I...Thank you." It's all he manages to say.</p><p>She smiles. "Anytime. You know, if you want to you could be the godfather." She says, burping Rin. He looks at her in confusion. "What's a...godfather?" She looks at him with surprise. "Oh. You don't know?" He nods. "They're basically like a...you could say a sort of separate parent or uncle. She says. "So, I get to be part of your family?" She nods, smiling. "You're welcome anytime here, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, and for the first time, he smiles back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first fic on ao3, dont know what im doing :''(<br/>my ocs will reappear in other fics, and younger. this is set post-war, but i dont have a clear timeline<br/>i am just barfing headcanons cuz i kept them cooped up inside my lower intestines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>